A survey addressing parenting issues for parents of infants hospitalized in the UVa Children's Medical Center Neonatal Intensive Care Unit was distributed to parents of 500 infants. The survey was developed to answer in part the following questions: What supports and barriers to their parenting role do parents perceive while their infant is hospitalized in the NICU? Are there specific environment factors that parents find inhibiting to their parental role in the NICU?